


Warmth

by Jathis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Comfort Food, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Jacob introduces Credence to some delicious food





	

Credence perked up at the sound of a pan being set down on the table, looking up from his reading. He blinked and watched as Jacob cut a large slice out of a twisted looking loaf of bread topped with streusel. The slice was placed on a plate and Credence could see that the inside was also twisted around, filled with streaks of chocolate.

"Nothing helps with studying better than babka!" Jacob explained as he pushed the plate closer to the other.

"Babka?"

"My mom's recipe."

Credence regarded the spiraling slice. Carefully he picked it up and he hesitated a moment before taking a bite. His eyes started to tear up at the taste, his hands shaking at how warm and sweet it tasted on his tongue.

Jacob nodded in understanding and started to cut another large slice from the loaf. "It always makes me think of home and happiness too. Like magic, yeah?" he laughed, handing over the second slice.


End file.
